All that matters
by MarilynR
Summary: A Van and Hitomi fiction, they were together for 2 years... And now they have been separated... she gets on a plane, who knows what can happen? Chapter 6! please R
1. One Of Us

**All That matters **

**Chapter One: One Of Us**

Beeeeep Beeeeep Beeeeep

Heavy head, strange feeling, where am I? What am I doing here? He's there, waving at me… "I'm going to California"… "Come with me!"… "I can't stay"… "I can't leave my family and my friends"… "I love you but I can't go, please stay"… _The rain falling in a perpetual sound… "_Don't go! Don't leave me alone please just stay with me"… "I can't, I have to fulfill my dream, understand me"… there, standing alone, eyes wide opened…

Beeeep beeeeeeep beeeeep

"hmmmm What's happening in here? What's all that noise? Ugh… _she turns off her alarm clock _I swear I turned it off yesterday…My brother… he did it…not again… I'LL MAKE HIS LIFE A LIVING HELL!

"Hitomi! Wake up! You'll be late again!" Her mother yelled at her.

"Mum! I don't have school today!" groaned Hitomi

"It's the 28th of June! You have your 100m run! You forgot about it? The thing you trained for for a whole month! Come on now!"

I knew I was dreaming… it couldn't be true… I'm just here lying in my bed… I missed him so much… I missed his touch, hearing his voice, his laugh, his mahogany eyes, his black hair… I missed everything about him… Van! Just come back to me!

Tears fell down from her eyes, she was suffering, the separation was too hard on her. She couldn't stand it at first, but she made terrible efforts to try to forget him, she just couldn't. She stood up, went to the bathroom, washed her face, brushed her teeth, took a warm bath, prepared herself, wore her running clothes and went down to take her breakfast.

She always wondered if what happened out there was reality or a vision. But she knew that at least he was real, that he existed, and that she loved him.

Everyday passes, and she wants to be there, living with him, enjoying life with him. She was empty without him. He was her other half, without him she'll be incomplete…

She must do something… She thought of leaving all her friends and family just to be with him. But does this sacrifice worth it? Will this bring her the true happiness? What if he has forgotten about her? What if he has a girlfriend now? Is he happy without her? Does he feel the same way about her? She has to know, or she'll be stuck forever… but all she could think of, was her decisive 100m run.

She entered the bus, still dreamy and thoughtful about everything that happened to her during these ten past months. She didn't know how she should be feeling about it, it was very weird. It's like an eternity has passed without seeing him. She wished he was with her today, it was her decisive 100m run, of course managers will be there watching all the competitors. She thought back, is it worth making effort to draw their attention on her, if he's not there with her… If he's not there, looking at her, encouraging her, just being for her… "I guess I'll have to do it without him, he'll be present in my mind… I promised Yukari… I shall not let her down" she thought desperately.

……………………………………………………………………………………………..

The crowd was applauding, encouraging her, rounding for her, screaming her name, but she was lost in her deep thoughts… a long time had passed since she dreamed about him… She could see Yukari coming through to her, telling her to focus and that this run is very important for her career… but her mind was already elsewhere… She didn't care if she would break the world record; All she wanted to think of was him, she was going to run for him, that's what she had been doing since he left her… she was going to see him again no matter what will happen to her. Maybe if she ran away with him ten months ago and helped him to accomplish his dream, maybe she would have been happier.

READY?

Set?

Go!

………………………………………………………………………………………………

_Later that day, in the restaurant with her best friend Yukari…_

"You did it! I knew that you would! Hitomi Kanzaki the best runner of the year and of the whole planet!" screamed Yukari joyful and excited for the exploit of her best and dear friend.

"Don't exaggerate Yukari!" said Hitomi in a lower voice, practically a whisper, embarrassed as the people in the restaurant were staring at them.

"What? I'm telling the truth… What's wrong with you? You don't seem to be happy and proud of yourself… what's going on with you? You're thinking of him, aren't you?"

"…" Hitomi didn't say a word. She just turned her face away trying to avoid meeting her eyes. She didn't have the courage to answer.

"You have to forget about him… I told you to date other guys, they could help you! You can't help it, he's a jerk, just let it go… please! I can't see you hurt like that! It makes me feel sad and useless…

"Oh! But Yukari! He's not a jerk… I didn't tell you the whole story… He wanted to take me with him, and when I refused, he didn't want to leave me. He said without me he's worthless…"

"Yeah, true, without you, he's less than worthless and why did he leave?

"Because I told him to. I didn't want him to ruin his dream, just because I'm too selfish. I wanted him to stay and to go to fulfill his destiny at the same time! I was so confused…"

" 'Tomi! I'm so sorry for you, but you have to move on…He's not the only guy in the planet. There's a lot who are interested in you, why do you insist on him?"

" I can't date someone else! My heart has been given away a long time ago. When I am with someone else, I'll be thinking of him… I took a decision; you're the first and only person that I inform about this."

"What is it? Don't tell me that you're going to…"

"Yeah… I'm going to him, I'm going to see him, and I'm going to tell him that there is no way I could live without him. I really have to know if he still loves me, if he doesn't I'll move on and forget everything about him!"

"What about me? You're the only person that understands me, you're my 'twin sister'. I'll be lost without you. What about your family? What about the run? And your career? You're the best runner ever in the whole Japan!"

"Only he matters to me… I love him so much that it hurts not being with him… please try to understand me Yukari! I have to go, please help me, what should I do?"

"Go and find him but promise me you'll be back! And kick his $$ for me, for making you suffer and hurt so much"

"Back with him! I promise! Take care of my family for me! And take care of you"

"You too! I'm going to miss you"

She hugged her best friend, eyes full of tears, both of them, and asked her to explain to her family and to the track team, the reason of her absence. She left the restaurant and went to the airport, flight direction: California. Yukari was sitting on the chair happy and sad… she didn't know how she must feel… she called Amano and told him to join her…she couldn't bear to be alone looking at her friend going… She needed the support of her boyfriend…

………………………………………………………………………………………………

_Later, in the airplane, at 19h30, sitting next to the window…_

She was listening to Abba, "One Of Us", thanks to her Mp3 Player…

**They passed me by, all of those great romances**

**You were, I felt, robbing me of my rightful chances**

**My picture clear, everything seemed so easy**

**And so I dealt you the blow**

**One of us had to go**

**Now it's different, I want you to know**

**One of us is crying**

**One of us is lying**

**In her lonely bed**

**Staring at the ceiling**

**Wishing she was somewhere else instead**

**One of us is lonely**

**One of us is only**

**Waiting for a call**

**Sorry for herself, feeling stupid feeling small**

**Wishing she had never left at all**

**I saw myself as a concealed attraction**

**I felt you kept me away from the heat and the action**

**Just like a child, stubborn and misconceiving**

**That's how I started the show**

**One of us had to go**

**Now I've changed and I want you to know**

**One of us is crying**

**One of us is lying**

**In her lonely bed**

**Staring at the ceiling**

**Wishing she was somewhere else instead**

**One of us is lonely**

**One of us is only**

**Waiting for a call**

**Sorry for herself, feeling stupid feeling small**

**Wishing she had never left at all**

**Never left at all**

**Staring at the ceiling**

**Wishing she was somewhere else instead**

**One of us is lonely**

**One of us is only**

**Waiting for a call**

"Van!" She called out, "I'm coming!"

Uncontrollable tears came flowing out of her eyes; she was just crying and thinking of him…

She didn't see someone coming towards her and sitting next to her, she just heard the person saying: "Sorry Lady, is something wrong?"

She didn't turn; she was too lost in her thoughts…

She didn't care who was next to her. She was too tired and it was enough…

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**First chapter is out, the second is coming soon! I hope you like it. Please review!**

**I'll explain later what happened between Hitomi and Van and what the story is all about. I think that you get a bit about it… BUT you'll see! It's not only a romance/drama fiction; there will be action and a lot of suspense! So I suggest next time you bring with you popcorn, and like that you'll enjoy THE SHOW! XD**

**The Song One Of Us is for the greatest group Abba **

**I didn't like how the series ended… I wanted Hitomi to stay with Van in Gaea… and as for the movie! THERE was NOT even a kiss! Nothing sniff…… ugh… I hope that there will be another movie for escaflowne… **

**Anyway, this is my first fanfic I ever wrote I always thought about writing one…**

**And this one just popped in my head like this POF, it's like a movie in my head… I don't know how to explain it to you guys! Hum… ok… Anyway… it's getting really late like 2.05 a.m. it's morning I know! The sun will rise in 3 hours and a half! I like to watch it rising… but now… I can't help it… I'm feeling SO SLEEPY!**

**Anyway, whatever, I'll just leave you and taratarata till the next chapter w**

**Kogayjilynz- speedy lynzales- louny- Merlin- Marilou- Marilyn, **

**Or just Marie-Line Rizk, **

**Van for ever, **

**Crazy Mangas lover, **

**Crazy serious or what ever you want…**

**P.S.: thank you Caroline my beta-reader XD**

**I dedicate this chapter to all my readers :) **

**Disclaimer: I don't own escaflowne nor his characters… ;;… sigh… anyway… **

**See you next time! **


	2. Once Again And Dreams

**All That Matters**

**Chapter Two**: **Once again and dreams**

**Hey everyone! Thanks for being so patient, and for reviewing that much. I never thought that I was actually gonna have all these reviews! YOU ARE GREAT :) **

**I'm really really really sorry for taking so long to update… I promise you a fast update next time! The chapter three is over and it is REALLY long! (I hope that you'll forgive me)**

**-----------------------------------------------------**

She was watching the clouds from her window. The view was sublime: she could see everything from her seat. Next to her, there was an old sleepy woman. She was listening to the song of Linkin Park Papercut, it would distract her, and for instance she could feel better and relieved.

………………………………………………….

After awhile, when Hitomi was finally going to get some sleep, the old woman woke up screaming: "AN ATTACK IS GOING TO HAPPEN! Lady, beware!

CAN YOU SEE?"

And she came back to her sleep.

"Erm… sorry… Madame?... "Hitomi tried to shake the old woman, but it looked like no one and nothing could possibly wake her up. "HOW DOES SHE FEEL? Why do I have to be the one next to her?" She yelled with anger, and then laid back and tried to sleep…

When she managed to finally get asleep, something was bothering her, she looked very serious… She was dreaming about something terrible, bizarre and all the sentiments that a person could have, mixed up. It was really weird; it was like she was under all kind of interior pressure: she was happy, sad, depressed, feeling great… all in the same time.

Was it real, a vision, or just a stupid dream with weird effects and sensations?

………………………………………………..

"Ladies and Gentlemen, please put your seat belt, we're landing in 10 minutes, thank you. We hope that you enjoyed the flight. Thank you for using our company".

"Finally" sighed Hitomi "I'm going to find him again! Oh Van!" tears fell down, she couldn't help but cry.

She wrapped her arms around her knees, and concealed her head so no one could see her. She was too embarrassed and confused.

She thought, _I'm crazy, after all, maybe he has forgotten about me? What took me to do that, leaving everything behind me just for him? Who am I to believe that he's thinking of me? Anyway, I'll try, and if it turns out bad, I'll be at least fixed, and do my very best to move on with my life… I hope that it'll worth it!_

She came back down to earth when someone hit her from the back. "I'm sorry I didn't see you" said a familiar voice.

_It couldn't be, no, I'm mistaken, that's not him!_

She returned and was in shock, wide-eyed like someone has electrified her…

"Oh! It's you Allen!"

"Hitomi? Is that you?"

They went into a friendly hug.

"It's so nice to see you again" he said smiling.

"It's nice to see you too Allen!"

"So, what brought you down here?"

"I came for…" she couldn't continue her sentence, she didn't know if it'll look stupid or… she just didn't know what to say.

"Ah! I see, hum… the last time I saw him desperate was this morning… Wow! He was coming for you tomorrow… that's just WONDERFUL!"

"Really? He has mentioned me? He hasn't forgotten about me? He was coming for me tomorrow?" She stood in shock, it was too good to be true, she must be dreaming.

"Can you tell me where he is now?"

Allen looked amazed by the power of love between these two persons. He couldn't believe how stunning she looked like. And he couldn't believe either how they could form a wonderful couple. He was really glad that she came to his best friend. He wasn't sure that Van would have the guts to go fetch her. He was more than glad, it was really nice! He always wished to have a person like Hitomi. He has traveled with Van ten months ago. But he was always convinced that no woman could ever be better than Hitomi. Let's just hope that they would be again together… a long time ago, he was in love with her… But seeing that she would be happier if she was with Van, he let her go…

He came back to reality seeing Hitomi looking at him in a chock and weird look.

"Allen, are you okay?" she asked with a concerned look on her face.

"Oh! Yeah, sure, sorry, I was taken by how lovely and stunning you look like."

"Oh, Allen, I'm so sorry too, I forgot… I'm too selfish…"

"Hitomi! Don't worry I'm really fine! I'm so glad! You're not selfish! You're…just…perfect."

She didn't say anything back; the few words that he had uttered were enough for her.

"The last thing he told me was that he needed to walk a bit to relax. He must be heading back. He told me that it won't take him a lot of time. He'll be gone for just an hour or two."

"Do you think he'll welcome me when he sees me?"

"Are you crazy? He'll be the happiest man in the whole world…" then he thought, _he would be a fool if he doesn't._

"If you don't mind me asking, but what are you doing here, outside the airport by this late hour?"

She saw him blushing, but she couldn't tell if it was just the cold weather or something else.

"Err… um… ok… I'll just tell you… I was waiting for a lady… A girl I met her two months ago, she had to go back to her country for one week… she was supposed to arrive by now, but her plane was delayed for three hours… I guess I'll have to wait."

Hitomi was surprised and happy for her friend, really, he has finally found someone! She felt him so empty these last two years… and now he is so complete and happy…

Happiness… what a strange word… ten months ago she was so familiar with this word… but now… no more… just blankness… could she feel it again? Does it matter if she will? She has lived for two years with Van. He was everything for her. He was her life, her love, her reason to live, to continue in her work, in her running… Will she finally live with him? Before, she wasn't ready, she just… wasn't… she misses him a lot. She never thought how hard life would go without him. She talked to him once or twice on the internet. But then, she decided to lock herself. She was suffering from the fact he wasn't with her no more. She loved him. But does he still love her?

"Hitomi, _Allen said softly_, he is waiting for you, go find him, he'll be there for you. He never forgot about you. Every single day, he would be thinking of you, every single night, he would be dreaming of you. Trust me, just, go find him and you'll see!" He winked at her and pushed her in order to make her moving.

"Thank you Allen! Thank you so much! I would have been lost without you." For the first time, the tears that were falling were tears of joy, tears of liberation from a long time of pain, of desperation.

She was running as fast as she could.

"Good luck" he whispered.

"Van! Wait! I'm coming." She said out of breath.

**So close no matter how far**

**Couldn't be much more from the heart **

**Forever trusting who we are **

**And nothing else matters**

She was going in the only direction that leads to him. Her instincts were telling her where to turn and where to go. Blindly, she was running, running for him… she was going to be finally with him… no time to waste…

**Never opened myself this way**

**Life is ours, we live it our way**

**All these words I don't just say**

**And nothing else matters**

He'll be there waiting for me. I'm sure, that he's just there.

**Trust I seek and I find in you**

**Every day for us something new**

**Open mind for a different view**

**And nothing else matters **

There! Is that him?

He was breathtaking. He was so wonderful standing and leaning back on this tree. He looked lost… lost in deep thoughts…

"Van!" she said crossing the road without looking at the cars coming. She was too focused on him.

"Hitomi?" he lifted up his head a bit and saw an angel running towards him. It was the most beautiful angel in the whole world. She was very pretty.

"HITOMI! You're here! You came back!" he ran towards her too, opening his arms. His beloved angel was back. He missed her smell, her hug, her kisses, her comforting him, her jokes, her smile, her sandy brown hair, her emerald shining and sparkling eyes. Everything about her made him always feel better. It was love, wasn't it? Or was it more?

"Of course, I'm here" she said whispering, in a voice of complete joy. And then she added, "Are you real?"

"What about this?" he leaned on and pressed his lips on her. Surprised, she answered back this sweet kiss.

He pulled her off gently and softly.

"I missed you so much 'tomi" he said breathlessly. He was so handsome that night; his chocolate eyes were alive again. After ten months of separation, of loneliness, of darkness, that couple was shining again.

"I missed you too, Oh, Van I love you so much… I always did, and I'll always do. I'm sorry that I didn't come with you, I was so afraid of the future…I…"

"Shhh… it's alright… everything is gonna be fine… I love you too. And I'm glad you came for me… I was coming for you tomorrow…" he whispered gently in her ears, as they went for a nice embrace. They were holding each other tightly. They never wanted to end this moment. It was such a magic night after all.

"Van?" she asked with a tender voice.

"Yeah"

"Can we stay like this for ever?"

"Dunno… What do you think?" he teased her. "Of course we will" He smiled.

His smile was so extraordinary and magic.

………………………………………………

"I told you _not_ to burn the city! You have disappointed me" yelled with anger someone.

"You're wrong! Let it burn… let the whole of Gaea feel it" another person argued.

Images of destruction were flowing everywhere… widows… orphans… why? I didn't do it! Why do I feel guilty about this? All those painful, sad, dead faces… Why does it feel so real? And why do I care? Oh! This person is looking at me terribly… I've done horrible things… have I?

Dilandau woke up breathless, all sweaty… "What does that suppose to mean?"

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Second chapter is out! The third is coming soon (it is over in fact: IT IS thirteen pages!) **

**YAY I made it to the second chapter, hehe :) **

**I hope that you like it :) **

**About those weird scenes and dreams, you'll have all the explanation that you need later… I never put something that I don't use in the story… So, you'll just see… that's the suspense effect, hehe the last paragraph showed that there will be action soon :) so next time, there will be a bit of everything: romance, drama, action and suspense…**

**But all depends on the reviews :) pleeaaaaaaase don't forget to review **

**Dedication: kmmgirl thanks for being my first reviewer and to Pure Hope for the encouraging review (I love it). And to all the readers!**

**Disclaimer: ok ok… I don't own escaflowne or his characters… sighs desperately… yeah… I definitely don't… Anyway… **

**I had prepared the answers for all your reviews… but they told me that my fiction will be deleted… :'( and well… it is stupid… but I just began writing it, I don't want to get deleted. Sorry! I like to answer to the reviews… **

**Thank you Caroline my beta-reader,**

**Thank you everyone once again, **

**I hope that you liked this chapter,**

**Kogayjilynz, **

**P.S.: the lyrics of the song that appeared in this chapter is for the group Metallica, Nothing Else Matters.** **Papercut is a song for Linkin Park (my favorite rock band). **


	3. The deep past: Hope and Memory

**All That Matters**

**Chapter Three: The deep past: Hope and Memory "The storm is coming" **

They were still holding each other tightly never wanting to let go or to end the moment. It was freezing cold, so they decided to go to Van's apartment. They were walking silently, holding each other's hand, dreaming about a possible future, happy to be back together… The word happiness was once more familiar to the two love birds…

Flashback

"Hitomi! Come on move it!" Yukari told her…

They were in a hurry, going somewhere…

"Did you bring with you the alliance rings?"

"Oh! God! No! I forgot to whom I gave them"

"What? I'm so…dead"

"Are you searching for these?" asked Mamoru

"YEAH! What were they doing with you?" both said in a relieved voice.

"I saw them on the table of the kitchen, I believe they are yours." He said smiling at his sister.

She hugged her brother. She was so beautiful in her white dress… it was a simple white dress… they were going to get married secretly… considering this; they were all taking it seriously… Folken was the best man of Van, and Yukari the best woman for Hitomi… Mamoru was the boy who should be holding the rings… Merle was the girl who was supposed to be holding the basket full of petals of flowers… Were they too young to get married?

**Winter's city side **

He was there… looking at his watch… She is late… I hope that she didn't change her mind…

When I asked her, all I knew is that she loved me.

a second flashback

They were in a park, it was midnight, and the full moon was the only light. They were sitting on a bench, Van wrapping his arms around Hitomi's shoulders. They were so peaceful and happy… and then he stood up and knelt in front of her. She looked surprised and confused, wondering what he was trying to do…

"Do you love me?"

"Of course I do"

"Will you do something for me?"

"Anything"

"Will you marry me?"

"Are you serious?" she kissed him with joy.

"I'll take that as a yes"; and he took her in his arms.

The second flashback ends, back to the first one

There she was… Finally, he thought that she would never come… they were going to get married for real. Was it for fun and for curiosity? Or it was because they loved each other and were ready to live together… They were too young to get married… What will happen if they got married at eighteen? Everything seemed so real: the stress, the dresses, the costumes, the rings, the flowers…

Hitomi was asking all those questions in her mind. She didn't know if it was the best decision… she was confused and lost. She didn't dare to say "no" to Van, she loved him very much. She didn't want him to think that she didn't want to spend the rest of her life with him… It was just too soon for her. She wanted to have her mother beside her comforting her, and saying that everything was going to be alright… It just felt not right to get married in a rush, like that, secretly, like it was a crime…

**Crystal bits of snowflakes all around my head and in the wind**

She looks so amazing, how beautiful she is! But something is missing in her… What's troubling her? Her eyes seem so confused and stressed… I hope she didn't change her mind; maybe she realized that she doesn't love me enough to spend the rest of her life with me… maybe she doesn't trust me…

**I had no illusions**

I can't do this to us… we belong together, I know that... but it's not the right time to get married… there is our studies waiting for us later… there is still other important things… it's going to be hard to conceal our wedding from our parents and other friends… What am I suppose to do?

**That I'd ever find a glimpse of summer's heat waves in your eyes**

Something is definitely wrong with her, but what? How am I going to find out?

**You did what you did to me, now it's history I see**

The priest began the ceremony. It was an empty chapel… there was only Van, on his left his brother Folken; Hitomi, on her right Yukari, and her left Van; Mamoru was on the bride's side, and Merle on the groom's side.

**Here's my comeback on the road again**

"Hitomi Kanzaki would like to be Van's woman for the rest of your life?"

"…"

Yukari punched her…

"ouch…"

"come on say it"

"…"

"Van" she looked at him with watery eyes "sorry, I can't do it" she hesitated then continued "not now, later I would, but I'm not ready, please understand me"…

With this, she ran away… she didn't know why, but she was feeling awkward… she ran as fast as she could…

**Things will happen while they can**

He stood in shock. So, I'm right, she doesn't love me enough… Am I that worthless? Why did she leave me like that without any explanation? She only said that she wasn't ready… was it the truth? Or was she trying to ease my pain?

Tears, pain, confusion… why? Was Love that cruel to make two persons suffer? What if a misunderstanding leaded to nowhere, to a failure between a couple? Was it his fault or hers?

Did his proposal destroy their future or try in vain to make it good?

End of the first Flashback

Hitomi woke up breathless. She just has been dreaming about a past that she has been trying to lock away. That scene happened exactly twelve months ago…

Van was sleeping peacefully beside her. He was so handsome. She played with his hair softly with her fingers… his hair was soft and agreeable… she felt sleepy once again and for instance she shot her eyes and felt in consciousness…

……………………………………………………………………………

Two angels were sleeping… they were one again…

_In a dark room, there were two people._

"**This should have happened before! They are really too slow, too slow…"**

"**Too slow for what sir?" **

"**Too slow for us, you IDIOT!"**

"**What do you mean?"**

"**Aaaah… why am I surrounded by stupid people?"**

"**I'm sorry master, I'll try to be cleverer" and he went out of the dark room…**

"**They have already retarded our resurrection… they have to be faster… I can't bear seeing them like this any longer… there is too much joy… I WANT TO KILL THEM! I need to kill them… but first, they must show me and lead me to the way… to the way of making the prophecy come true! And then, I shall destroy everything… I'll need the help of one more servant… he still doesn't know that he has been chosen… he has the spirit of burning… MUAHAHAHA humans are soooo stupid! They know nothing… absolutely nothing… such ignorants…"**

…………………………………………………………………

**Flashback (van's dream)**

It has passed one week after the incident… he didn't try to find out why she had refused. He was so sure and determined that they were going to be able to live their own way… why? Hitomi, I loved you… did you? You just left me…

It has been one week, one week of loneliness, of sadness… he hasn't got out of his room since one week…

"Are you going to stay like this forever?" a voice came out from the room and broke the silence.

"…"

"Are you going to keep refusing eating, talking, and going out of this room?"

"None of your business"

"Get over it! Do you think that she had refused because she doesn't love you enough? Are you crazy?"

"Then, why did she say no? What could have been the reason?"

"Get out of this room, and go find out the reason. It is really simple… don't ruin that special thing between you two… it is unique and rare."

He looked up at his brother and thought, _maybe he's right… but no… maybe she doesn't want to see me again… maybe she was too afraid to tell me the truth…_

"What are you waiting for? If you don't try, you'll never know."

"Do you think I should go after her? She is the one who has a problem with me."

"Ok… don't go you stubborn… but, you'll have to move on, you can't stay locked like this… it is so pathetic…"

"I guess you're right" he posed and then continued "I'll let her go… I don't care any more… She's as worthless as I am."

Folken slapped his brother with indignity. He has never slapped him before or beaten him.

"Don't ever say that! You're talking about Hitomi! The one who saved you from the darkness and from all the problems that you had! How can you possibly think about her like that?" Folken was so furious at Van that for the first time, he was yelling at him with rage.

He was so angry that he left Van's room.

"He's maybe right… I should go talk to her… She owes me an explanation." With that he left his house.

He was going over Hitomi's place, his hands in his pockets, his hair upside down. When he arrived he knocked the door… no one came to open the door… he thought that ringing the bell would be better, so he gave it a try…

Din Don

… No answer…

He tried a second time…

Din Don

… No answer…

He got worried about the absence of the Kanzaki's family. He thought _where could she have gone?_

He waited ten more minutes. Seeing that no one was going to come, he decided to leave.

On his way back, he met a familiar face. It was Hitomi's mother… When she saw him, she greeted him like she does every time.

"Good morning Mrs. Kanzaki!"

"Hello Van! How are you? It has been a long time since I last saw you!"

"Yeah… um… Do you know where Hitomi can be?" he asked shyly. He thought that Hitomi had told her mother about the incident of the wedding; and that she would be mad at him.

"Is something wrong between both of you?"

"Kind of"

"Oh! I knew it! I knew she was hiding something from me…" she posed then continued "she has been in a full depression and sadness… she didn't eat all this week or left her room. Every time I tried to ask her what was wrong, she just answered me that everything is okay and that she is studying for exams…"

"I've just passed to your house and waited for about ten minutes… I thought that there was nobody there."

"Oh! God!" she rushed over her place, followed by Van.

Keys falling…

Going upstairs…

Steps on the stairs…

Rushing and fear…

Van staved the door of Hitomi's room.

"HITOMI!"

"NO! DON'T JUMP!"

"No…."

" MAMORU! CALL THE EMERGENCIES"

…………………………………………………………..

Beep Beep Beep Beep Beep Beep…

She was sleeping in a room, beside her Van holding her hand

Beep Beep Beep Beep Beep…

"Van, I'm sorry" She whispered in her dreams "Van… Van… I love you… don't be mad at me".

"shhh… I'm here… I'm here" he kissed her soft hand.

Beep Beep Beeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeep

"Hitomi! Hitomi! DOCTORS! SOMEONE! ANYONE!"

…………………………………………………….

"She's out of danger"

"Nice work team"

"We did it!"

"She fell from a high place! She is lucky and very strong for a young lady…"

……………………………………………………..

One month has passed since she was in coma. Van never left her side… During this whole month, he stayed next to her, holding her hand, playing with her soft hair.

He can't wait for her to wake up… the doctors said that she is out of danger but they didn't precise when she was going to wake up… _I wonder if she's okay_…

_She said my name in her dreams… so… she really loves me? I believe in her. I have no reason not to. She has always been with me, for me. Hitomi, please come back to me. _

_Don't leave me now! I was stupid… I shouldn't have asked… it's just too soon… I should have waited, I'm sorry… _

He could hear her gentle breath, she was so sweet…

His hands were in hers…

She softly moved her fingers a bit and held his hand tightly… he felt her hand alive…

"Hitomi?"

"Van" she whispered…

"HITOMI! You're awake! That's unbelievable! You've come back to this world, next to me!" he exclaimed with a relieved voice, hugging her tightly…

"Van" she begins to cry "I'm sorry" she couldn't help but cry… she was still too weak.

"Don't cry my love, don't cry, I finally understood the reason, you were right, I was stupid, I…"

"Shhh… Van, I'm all right, I heard everything you were thinking of. Somehow, my mind was connected to yours, so I read all your thoughts…" and then she added "you're not stupid, I'm an idiot, and I shouldn't have tried to commit suicide"

"No, it's my fault; I should have been able to save you"

"You know, before I jumped I heard a voice… it was soft and gentle… it was the voice of an angel…"

Van was feeling uncomfortable with this conversation, so he stayed quiet.

"He had majestic wonderful white wings! I thought it was you… I saw you coming after me."

"I'm sure it was a nice dream."

"It was nice, only it was real…"

FLASHBACK (dream) ENDED

…………………………………………………………………………………

Van woke up suddenly out of breath… it has been a very long time since he thought about that past… he was surprised when he saw that Hitomi was also awake…

"Van?"

"Yeah…"

"I have a stupid question."

"Go on ask it…"

"Did you date someone during these ten months?"

"A lot of girls were interested in me… but, I was thinking about one person at all times… you."

"…"

"And you?"

"I was all the time thinking of you too… when other boys were talking to me, I knew that my heart belonged already to someone else… it was you."

"…"

"There was really one nice guy with me… I couldn't refuse going out with him for one day. I didn't want to give him false expectations, so I was direct… The thing was that I couldn't get you out of my head…"

"Who was it?"

"Someone… you don't know him."

"Did he know about us?"

"I didn't tell him about us; I just told him about my heart who was already taken and that I can't do anything for him… He asked me for a second date… I refused… but, he was so insistent that I told him that I'll think about it."

"And…"

"And I didn't really have the time… It was one week ago… When I was with him that day, he reminded me of us, so he made me realize that I should be with you… so… I came for you…"

"I love you"

"I love you too"… Their kiss was interrupted by…

"LOOOOVE in the AIIIIR… WOWOWOWO…" someone was singing, he hadn't noticed Van and Hitomi at first but then, he said in an astonished voice:

"Oooops… Van! I'm so sorry!" and then he correctly said in a soft seductive voice:

"Hey, 'Morning sunshine!"

"Knock it off! And back off" Van said very bothered… he seemed pretty upset…

"Van? What is going on? Who is this noisy person?" Hitomi exclaimed with a weird look…

"You didn't tell her about me?" answered the mysterious person with a deception and an amused look…

"About who?" asked Hitomi

"Hahahaha" He laughed in a hard and loud voice "gotcha Van!"

"Now, really what is going on?"

"Hitomi! Welcome! So this is how we meet for the first time… not bad at all… she is very pretty… where did you get her man?"

"I didn't… we just met" answered Van very bothered, he wanted to strangle that man…

"I need some explanation in here!" said Hitomi

"Oh? Yeah sure… sorry… ok… Van you begin"

"Why me?"

"because"

"That's not a reason"

"You found me"

"Not true, you just came in"

"Ok…ok… Mr. Chicken…. Nah van just kidding…" He teased Van and then continued

"Hello! My name is … never mind, I forgot about it anyway…" he posed and then continued "I'm a friend of Van; I met him three days ago. He saved me from a gang who wanted to kill me" he took a few seconds to take his breath and continued, "so, me and him, now, big love story, n'est-ce pas darling? Don't interfere between US in whatsoever stranger!" He said that to Hitomi in a very energetic way…

"I'M GONNA KILL YA!" (Van)

"nonnononon! Just kidding… man! Chill! Breathe! I'll tell her the truth"

"You better" and then he thought _"Maybe I should have let him be killed"_

"There is nothing between me and him… he just saved me and I'm grateful and we're friends." "And… oh! Yeah, now I remember, my name is Makkokino, my friends call me kokino, or koki or ko or even ki sometimes, and it won't be foolish if I told you they call me Mr. Pot, don't ask why… If you're a friend of van so, you're my friend too"

"Great, now, you can leave us alone." Said Van hoping that he'll leave…

"Déjà? I'm not finished with zee presentation… I was born in America but I'm French, I love traveling around the world and I'm a happy lonely person who loves trouble." He posed and then continued:

"Enchantée de faire votre connaissance, he kissed her hand softly, mademoiselle"

Hitomi, intimidated, blushed a bit and said: "nice to meet you too"…

"Happy? Now if you don't mind, we really need some privacy in here… you can do whatever you want but outside this room! Did I make myself clear?"

"Not at all my dear sunshine…" seeing that Van wanted to strangle him, he said back "oooooh! Of course I understood EVERYTHING, but please, don't kill me…" (With puppy eyes)

"I won't kill y…"

"Ok then I'll stay, LIFE IS GREAT! He kissed Van on his right cheek LUV YA VAAAN" he yelled with one noisy and bothering voice.

"KOOOOOOOOOO! Leave my brother ALONE 'kay? DON'T YOU EVER TRY TO INTERFERE WITH THEM? OKAY? OOH! KO! YOU ARE SOOOO DEAD! WRITE YOUR TESTAMENT I GIVE YOU FIVE SECONDS!" a female voice came out from the kitchen…

"OK…"

"FIVE"

"VAN! Like I don't have time, I'll say everything, and you'll write them later"

"FOUR"

"Tell mama that I loved her; tell to papa that I'll join him after three seconds"

"THREE"

"Take care of my dog Flachi, my bird kiks, and my cat pouchi"

"TWO"

"And… And… And… PLEASE DON'T LET HER KILL ME"

"ONE! I'm coming IINNN"…

"Oh My God (OMG), please forgive me Lord for all my sins (If I have any), and don't make me suffer"

"It's gonna be hard to make the last request true…"

"ZERO! KOOO YOU'RE DEAD!" she said and then she added "MUARK MUARK! Gotcha! Hehe!"

"It was NOT funny! You're evil"

"I know! Everyone tells me that"

She took Makkokino and left with him the house… they were forming a lovely couple.

The romantic moment was for instance ruined… Van and Hitomi were exhausted… They were laughing so hard that it made Merle getting furious more and more…

"They are soooo cute" Hitomi said to Van smiling. "yaaay! Merle has a boyfriend"

"What did you say? No way! I'm not letting Merle date that crazy man!" protested Van with a protective brother voice.

"Van? Is that you? You never thought that way before! You're overprotecting her… they are really cute together!"

"You think that you too?"

"Who think like that too?"

"Me"

He kissed her on her forehead and they went into a tightly embrace. "I swear that I'll never let anything bad happen to you"

"Van?" she said stupefied.

She wasn't expecting an answer. She also felt that something wasn't right. Something… Someone is planning for things, terrible things… She could feel a high tension from nowhere_Maybe it's just tricks of my imagination._

………………………………………………………………

"**Do you see this world full of sorrow?"**

"Who are you?"

"**Don't you want to end it?"**

"WHO ARE YOU?"

"**You're just perfect! Join me and everything shall change"**

GET AWAY FROM ME! LEAVE ME ALOOONE! Aaaaaaaah… STOP IT WILL YOU?

STOP HUNTING MY DREAMS YOU STUPID WORTHLESS MAN!

Dilandau woke up breathless, "was it a dream? This entire scary thing was a dream? But… wait a minute nobody scares me! I'm THE man! Next time he shows up in my dreams I'll make sure that he'll be dead" and he came back to a peaceful sleep…

"**I see… it is working really nice… EVERYTHING IS SOOO PERFECT… He'll be miiiineee! MUAHAHAHAHA"**

………………………………………………………………………………………………

**Chapter Three is out, the fourth is coming soon**

**I must admit this is my longest chapter ever! Fourteen pages!**

**This was because of the late update last time… **

**I'm not updating soon because of my high school (second year oO)…**

**It's funny, but this year is way cooler than last year; it is harder true, there is more stress, BUT we're having fun too!**

**I wasn't sure about this chapter, I made some changes, and I hope that you like it! **

**till next time!**

**Kogayjilynz**

**Thanks for all my reviewers (Pure Hope, ****Kyorocks34****,Macky, Carcoura,** **mysisterthinksimasquijum****Marionnette****), YOU'RE GREAT! **

**A remark for ****Kyorocks34****, Gaea doesn't exist, or at least I haven't talked about it yet… everything is happening on earth, even the dreams of Dilandau and the interruption of the bad guy… the scenes of the dreams are in Japan, and Hitomi and Van are in California… thank you for the question, I know it might get a bit confusing, so if you have any questions, please ask them, if you have any remarks, just click on the end of the page on the left side "submit review" and I'll be glad to answer!**

**P.S.: I wrote a song for this fiction! I'll put it in one of the next chapters**

**The lyrics in bold are a song from Alphaville in the eighties, called Big in Japan! Like I loooove Japan, so I like to put it everywhere… I just put a small part of the song **

**PLEASE DON'T FORGET TO REVIEW! XD**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Escaflowne nor of his character…but Makkokino is mine evil smile **

**Thank you Caroline my beta-reader, **

**Dedication: This chapter is dedicated for all of you!**

**P.S: Here's the translation:**

**N'est-ce pas: isn't it right?**

**Déjà: Already?**

"**Enchantée de faire votre connaissance: It's a pleasure for me meeting you (or it's an honor for me knowing you) **

**Ok, so, without more delaying, **

**I hope that you enjoyed,**

**PLEASE REVIEW, I like to know what do you think about it, **

**Kogayji (or sanzo I love them both)**


	4. It's all about mornings

**Chapter Four: It's all about mornings **

She was sitting in front of me; I had all my chances… I just blew everything away… But, all I did was putting my hand over hers… why did she get angry and leave the restaurant?

**SO, can't you see? She hates you… she is betraying you with the first love she couldn't forget… SHE is with HIM right now! She should have been with you, right?**

Will you stop hunting my dreams? sweatdrop

**Oh… I see, if you join me, this girl can be yours… you don't like her being with another one, do you? **

Are you now a real person? Or you just like to appear in my dreams to bother me around! I'm becoming a crazy person, me talking in my dreams… HAHA! ME THE GREATEST AND THE MOST POWERFUL DILANDAU IS A CRAZY MAN…

**I can appear to you in the real life… but, not now, I'm still too weak, and they are now very powerful united together… I need your help to make me grow on stronger!**

**And the strange man disappeared again from his dream…**

What the heck was that?

…

I guess that I'm getting used to this sort of situation… it's so weird… how does he know about Hitomi? And, how come she had a boyfriend before, she never told me about?

Is she really back with him? No way, I'm not going to believe this stupid dumb man…

Or should I?

_**I see it is working!**_

_**My master, you're so brilliant!**_

_**Of course I am! He'll be mine very soon… Muahahahahahaha **_

…………………………………………………………………………………………

Hitomi woke up, she was next to Van, she found his arm wrapped around her, and holding her in a protective awkward embrace…

He felt her movement.

"Let's just stay, it's still early…"

"Early? The sun has risen a long time ago…"

"Ow… come on, just a bit more"

"Ok, I guess we could stay a bit more"

As she couldn't find sleep anymore, she began thinking of what had happened the last two days… She took the flight, arrived, met Allen who showed her the way to Van, then, she found Van, and came to his apartment, met Merle and Ko, and everything was back to normal with Van… Nothing really had changed about him… he's only more mature; careful about what's around him… he seems to be more open… She was so glad that she came back… but there is still a matter that seems to bother her… What about the weird dream that she had?

**And then,**

**A vision hit her again.**

**She was alone in the middle of a battlefield… **

**Blood was spread all around her… the sky was dark with red flashes of the fire… all the houses were burning…**

**It was a big mess… men, women, and children were all in pain… **

**So much suffering, sorrow and angst… **

**What am I doing here?**

**Why am I seeing all this? **

**How can I stop all this?**

She woke up surprised by the noise…

'**BAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAABBBOOOMMMMMMMMMM'**

What just happened?

"**I TOLD YOU NOT TO TOUCH THE BREAKFAST UNTIL EVERYONE WAS READY!"**

Van hearing the noise woke up too…

"I guess we can never get much sleep with Merle and the other one around" said Van.

"…"

'**Krraaaaaaaaaaaash' **

"What's happening?" asking Van,

**Still hearing from the kitchen: "UGH… JUST GET OUT FROM HERE!"**

"It's the baka trying to steal the breakfast, like every morning, it's the same scene" explained Van to Hitomi.

"**Sorry, I'll just get out, don't be mad at me!" **

She chuckled… Ko and Merle were acting like an old married couple … she laughed at the thought… marriage…

"**Why do you always have to act that way? Argh… men…"**

"Are you okay?" looking at her in the eyes,

Smiling lightly, not meeting his gaze, "Yup"

"You seemed anxious when you woke up"

"Oh, it was nothing, just a stupid dream" _was it? It seemed so real… let's not think of it right now…_

"You know you can tell me everything that bothers you"

"I'm ok, thanks", she said blushing,

"Ok then, let's go get dressed up and prepared"

"Where are we going?"

"Um… just somewhere… come on, move it!"

"'Kay", with a little of hesitation, she followed him out of the room.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

In the kitchen, Merle talking to her friend Kristina,

"He ruined the surprise for Hitomi! Van is gonna be sooo mad at me"

"Who did it? That stupid monkey Ko again?"

"Who else?"

"awww… don't worry! I'll help you in cooking the food again and I'll do a special delicious cake"

"Oh really? Thank you a lot"

"What about the dress, is it ready?"

"I've asked Nicky, and she told me that she just perfected it like that"

"Oh! That just so great! Thank you very much; I would have been lost without you"

"Sure, what do you think friends are for?"

"Yeah! You know you can count on me too"

"u-huh, duh… and about the red roses? Who's in charge?"

"Gatti! He's the specialist!"

"ok, so laterzzz"

"bye, see ya! "

She hang up the phone, very exited, she continued her work.

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

Hey there!

Chapter four out, the fifth is coming soon,

Sorry for the short chapter and for the long absence!

What will happen next? What are they planning to do for Hitomi?

What happened with Dilly? And what are those visions? And what about the bad guy and his evil plan? (muark muark)…

For the reviews, thanks to everyone:

**Pure Hope**: yaaay! I'm glad that you loved my chapter! Thankiessss! XD I hope that you enjoyed reading this one!

**m****ysisterisasquijum**: thanks a lot for your review! I found it cute too and here's the update!

**mysisterthinksimasquijum**: thank you! Muark muark… who is the mysterious guy tormenting Dilly? (u'll know later… DUN DUN DUN suspense hehe!) About Dilly, I kind of like him a bit as a character… and thankies again for the review XD (I loved this chapter too :p ) I hope that you enjoyed that one!

**Marionnette:** omg you're going to kill me aren't you? O.o Anyways, how was Toulouse and Barcelona? Missed you over here, long time no see! What up? Hope to see you soon; it'll be good to have you back!

**Athanase:** yaaaay! A new reader! Thank you for the review! Lol, I know I'm a bit lazy, but I didn't have the inspiration… and thankies once again! XD hehe! I hope that you liked that one!

Thank you very much for all the reviewers and readers who read and reviewed my story! I hope that you've enjoyed this one! I should be updating soon please don't forget to review!

Merry Christmas to ya all!

Shiva (aka Kogayjilynz)

Disclaimer: I don't own Escaflowne nor his characters.


	5. The Real Story

Chapter Five: Double Surprises and The real story

"waaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa… What…are…you… who… are… you?"

"Calm down"

"…"

"We had the chance for each other to meet, but only in your dreams. You need to understand everything about you and your existence."

"Your name is Dilandau Albatou, you're a specialist of destruction… you have an incredible power. You were sent to this planet since you were born. You had the mission to annihilate the Human nature down there. But all you did, was eating, sleeping, reading, hanging out and falling in love with a stupid girl that had already given her heart to someone else. Now, I'm here to remind you of who you are, of what you were supposed to do, and what you'll do."

"And you, who the hell are you to tell me who am I and what I should do? You shut the hell up and I'll give you three seconds to go away from my sight, or else I'll have to kill you. But, as I'm merciful, I'll let you choose the way you would like to be killed."

"I see, you still can't remember me… Of course you can't, you didn't really have the chance to, and you're not very smart…"

"Who are you calling stupid, moron?"

"Very well, if you don't want to listen to me, then I'll make you listen to me. I'm going to show you right away what she's doing in this moment."

"Show me who?"

"The one you care about the most, the one who made you forget who you were."

"It can't be…"

"There! You see her, on that screen, you're watching her and him. Like I've told you, she's not interested in you. But, that can change, if you just let me finish what I have to tell you."

"Stop it! I wanna see no more!"

"mouahahahahaha… I've warned you! Now, let's get back to serious business. As I was telling you, you're from Gaea, the same place I come from. We want to destroy Atlantis and Earth. Atlantis is almost ready for destruction, but the three elements are still missing. You're one of the three elements… you're the power of the fire and destruction. Hitomi Kanzaki is the seer, the one with the wish and vision power, capable of doing everything she wants. And the last one is Van Slanzar de Fanel, the draconian heir. He will be sacrificed, in order to build the new world. You will live and rule with Hitomi under my control The Three Utopic Worlds. In fact, all of Gaea, The mystic moon and Atlantis will be destroyed, and a new world will be built and mixing the three of them.

Am I not a genius? Now, if you join me, you'll have Hitomi for ever, if you don't, then I'm afraid I'll have to kill you."

"What do I get if she is with me and thinking of someone else? Can you possibly think that you can put two persons with one-sided love together? How does your brain-system works man?"

"Very well, you don't leave me another choice… I'll have to take you by force and then reveal your true identity in front of The Machine Creator. Slave! Come and tie that man who is in front of me and hold him. We're going to bring The One, make it fast and MOVE IT!"

"yesss massster, as you wishhh, as you wishhh." (A/N:Gollum voice from lotr, lol, no typing errors)

The Leader hits Dilandau with his powerful spell making him unconscious. The slave carries him as the three of them disappear with a pillar of pink light.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

Outside, in the park, Van is leading a Hitomi with the sight concealed by a black scarf. "Are we there yet? Or I still have to keep that on my eyes?"

"We're almost there! Don't take it off until I tell you, you're going to ruin the surprise!"

"ok…"

"Now, take it off!"

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY!"

"Oh my god! You did all that for me? I love you guys!"

"All that was Van's idea!"

"No, all the thanks go to Merle, she prepared everything."

"Our Van is growing up!"

"Ko! Shaddup!"

"Thank you very much for all that! I completely forgot that it was my birthday today… you're all incredible!"

"And bla bla bla… NOW LET'S ALL PARTY!"

"All right!"

Music filled the whole park and everyone was dancing and screaming…

**There was a time when our dreams felt so real**

**Just out of reach but not too far to feel**

**Together we'd finally make them come true**

**'Cause anythings possible when i was with you**

**But they kept on saying we'd never amount to anything...**

**All of the dreams we built up from the ground**

**They never believed them they just tore them down**

**We will rebuild them from the start, we will rebuild them from the heart**

**'Cause once all we wanted seemed so far away**

**But with everystep it was closer each day**

**The more that we tried it was within our grasp**

**The more that they told us that it wouldn't last**

**And everyone said we were crazy for giving up everything...**

Ko took the micro and went crazy jumping all around:

"Hello to all my folks, I'm gonna sing for all of you guys! Enjoy the moment, this is a one show for a life time… yeah sorry those who wanted some autographs… I'll only produce once!"

"This song is called how you remind me for Nickelback**"**

**Never made it as a wise man**

**I couldn't cut it as a poor man stealing**

**Tired of living like a blind man**

**I'm sick of sight without a sense of feeling**

**And this is how you remind me**

**This is how you remind me**

**Of what I really am**

**This is how you remind me**

**Of what I really am**

**It's not like you to say sorry**

**I was waiting on a different story**

**This time I'm mistaken**

**For handing you a heart worth breaking**

**And I've been wrong, I've been down,**

**To the bottom of every bottle**

**It's the words in my head**

**Scream are we having fun yet? **

**Yeah, yeah, yeah, no, no**

**Yeah, yeah, yeah, no, no**

**It's not like you didn't know that**

**I said I love you and I swear I still do**

**And it must have been so bad**

**Cause living with me must have damn near killed you**

**And this is how, you remind me**

**Of what I really am**

**This is how, you remind me**

**Of what I really am**

**It's not like you to say sorry**

**I was waiting on a different story**

**This time I'm mistaken**

**For handing you a heart worth breaking**

**And I've been wrong, I've been down,**

**To the bottom of every bottle**

**It's the words in my head**

**Scream are we having fun yet? **

**Yeah, yeah, yeah, no, no**

**Yeah, yeah, yeah, no, no**

**Yeah, yeah, yeah, no, no**

**Yeah, yeah, yeah, no, no**

**Never made it as a wise man**

**I couldn't cut it as a poor man stealing**

**And this is how you remind me**

**This is how you remind me**

**This is how you remind me**

**Of what I really am**

**This is how you remind me**

**Of what I really am**

**It's not like you to say sorry**

**I was waiting on a different story**

**This time I'm mistaken**

**For handing you a heart worth breaking**

**And I've been wrong, I've been down,**

**To the bottom of every bottle**

**It's the words in my head**

**Scream are we having fun yet? **

**Yeah yeah**

**Are we having fun yet **

**Are we having fun yet **

**Are we having fun yet **

"KO the song is over!"

"Noooo, give me back my micro! I'm not done yet!"

…

"He is so funny!"

"Are you nuts? He's a complete moron"

"Aw, don't be that hard on him…"

"Your hair has grown fast"

"Oh! You think so? Maybe I should cut it"

"Nah… it suits you like this"

"Thank you"

"I only get a thank you?"

"You pervert!"

"Hey I'm not!"

"Yes you are"

"OOOOHHHHH MY VANZI IS A PERVERT! I'm very disappointed! I feel betrayed"

"What are you talking about? I'M YOUR GIRLFRIEND! HELLO!"

"You? Ah yeah sure, but with him it's another story"

"WHAT? FINE EVERYTHING BETWEEN US HAS ENDED"

"noooooooooo! Merle I was teasing you around! Don't take it seriously! Please don't! come back! Meerrrllleee"

"Shut. Up"

"Merle, you're the only one that matters for me, please will you forgive me by according me this dance?"

"I hate you!"

"I love you too"

"You do?"

"Of course I do"

And they kissed passionately

…

Van and Hitomi were hiding from them, and went deep down a forest to get some peace for the both of them…

"Hitomi, you're so beautiful, have I ever mentioned it to you?"

"Van, Have I told you how much I loved you?"

"Not yet…"

"Oh…"

"Just kidding, I love you too"

He took her in his arms and kissed her on her lips with passion

She responded back, she felt van's love going through her heart

Gasping for air, they pulled back as he wrapped his arms around her

"Hitomi"

"yeah"

"I may be ruining the moment but can I ask you a question?"

"u-huh"

"for how long are you going to stay?"

"I … I dunno yet… how long can I stay? I don't want to disturb and bother you from your studies… and I have my studies too…"

"Can you stay forever?"

"Oh… van…"

"What? I'm serious"

"But… I can't leave everyone there like that"

"Then I go with you and explain everything to your family and friends and…"

"Van, I appreciate that, I want to stay but you have to finish your studies first as for me, and then we'll live together… I think that it'll be too soon for us like that"

"It's going to take a long time before we can be with each other again… I can't bare being without you anymore"

"I feel the same way, but we have to do this sacrifice"

"So, you're leaving soon?"

"Next week"

"What?"

"Yeah, sorry but I have exams in two weeks and I better begin revising… I really would like to stay and it'll hurt a lot not being with you…" she didn't want to sound too rude and careless about him… it hurt her knowing that she'll be leaving his side soon… uncontrolled tears began falling…

"Shh… it's okay… I have exams going on too… Maybe it's for the best like that…"

"u-huh… well let's not think of this right now, shall we?"

"Ok! Let's go, they must be waiting for us"

"I'm going to see Merle, she told me she had something for me! Where are you going to be?"

"I'll be waiting for you near the dance floor!"

"Ok then…"

"HITOMI ARE YOU COMING OR NOT?"

"I'm here! I'm here!"

"Finally… I thought he would never let us talk to you! Come, there is something for you"

"There is more than this party?"

"Of course, what do you think?"

"Look at this!"

"This is sooo beautiful! You did that?"

"no, Actually, I asked a friend for that!"

"yaaay! Merle you're so niiiice how can I thank you?"

"By putting that dress on, and let us put on you some makeup and make my brother a happy man tonight…"

"I wiiilllll! Wait a second, about the makeup thing I…"

"Too late…"

"Oh god…"

After a quarter of an hour…

"Come on! You're sooo cute!"

"Ok…"

"You're so pretty and all! Now, go to Van, he must have been waiting for a long ti…"

She never had the chance to finish her sentence…

A pillar of pink light appeared and three men and an old woman took Hitomi and disappeared in the same weird pink light.

"Where Did she go? What was that freaky light? HITOMI? Are you there? Oh my! Van is not going to believe me"

**So here it is guys! Thanks for the reviews! I love them! Sorry for keeping you waiting like this… It's not on purpose, but my beta-reader aka my sis, had exams. So you can only imagine just how lovely she was with me wanting to update this fic!**

**The next chapter will be out really soon, and the storyboard is finished. It's gonna be twelve chapters or so. **

**I hope you enjoyed reading this one,**

**ML**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**


	6. Greed and The Truth

**All That Matters **

**Chapter six: Greed and the truth**

It was a cold silent night. Time seemed to stop. There. An angel… A beautiful white angel was glaring at me… his sorrowful eyes were calling me.

Somehow, I couldn't hear him; I could only see his face. That was all…

_It is Time…_

_The Time has come for you to lead… For you to help them… _

_The people of Atlantis are waiting._

_They have been waiting for more then 2000 years…_

_It is Time…_

_You shall help them by joining the Zaibach forces… You shall help for the destruction of the world, in order to build another one…A perfect one, where everyone will be happy…_

_Somewhere, where you could see children playing, birds singing, flowers glowing…_

_It is Time…_

_Don't make them wait anymore… Tonight, I'll come to take you… you'll have to leave everything and everyone behind… I'm not giving you a choice. I'm ordering you…You'll have a man by your side, and with him, you'll lead Atlantis into a new heir…But, in order to realize that, your man will be sacrificed, and another one will rule with you. Another one, with the heart of destruction and war… _

_You made a wrong choice by coming here… you belong with the other one… the most destructive one…_

_Tonight… Everything will be over…_

_But, your pain will begin… your grandmother has harmed us enough… you shall pay for what she did._

_Tonight._

And she sat up on her bed… realizing that it was still 5:55 p.m.

Was it the reality, or a vision?

"Van…"

"Where are you, when I need you the most?"

"Why did I leave you?"

"I thought everything was going to be alright… what have I done?"

"I don't merit living, I deserve to die"

"I have hurt him, again, and I've hurt myself…"

"I'm ready… Tonight… It'll be over… but what will be really over? What did my grandma do? What really happened there?"

"I don't need to know… but there is one thing sure, I have to do something"

"That person is completely evil; he's one of the most obscure persons… But, I don't have any other choices; I'll have to obey him…"

"Van… I'm sorry"

"I really am"

"This place is freaking me out… Please, could someone hear my call?" ………………………………………………………………………………………………

"Where the hell did she go?"

"I told you, I don't know… I just saw a pillar of light, and some old woman took her, and the next thing, well, nothing, pouf, she disappeared…"

"Merle, you've been eating too much lately…"

"I know what I'm talking about, don't argue…"

"Ok, suppose that she has gone, where do you think she should be?" He said interrupting her.

"MERLY IS GOING CRAZY… MERLY IS GOI…"

And as quick as he said that a punch came to his face… (He never got the chance to finish his sentence…)

"Awch, that hurts… what did you do that for?"

"Makokino, it's not really the moment for that, now back to the serious matter"

"ko, please, just ko"

"SHUT THE HELL UP! WE'RE TRYING TO CONCENTRATE HERE"

"Sorry babe, euh… I mean my catie… I'll just stay quiet"

"Finally some senses…"

"Oh, Vanzi, are you jealous?"

"Are you kidding me? Do you want that fast to go to hell? Listen, I have a kitchen knife, and I know how to use it, so ZIP IT"

"Van, something is very wrong…"

"I know where she went"

"None of your business…"

"What did you just say?"

"I thought it wasn't my business"

"UGH KO!"

"Fine, I saw her too… she has gone to the Leader… he has taken her to Atlantis … It shouldn't have arrived… sorry, it's my entire fault, I didn't protect her as I should have done"

"What are you talking about? Slow down, just slow down… "

"Ok, it's time for me to reveal myself… In fact, my name is Greed; I come from another Planet called Gaea… It's pretty similar as this one that you call earth and we on the other hand call it the mystic moon. There is a third planet Atlantis. Those three planets are connected.

We were really friends with Atlantis, but we've never contacted yours. For some odd reasons that we ignore, we got disconnected from Atlantis, and some obscure light is enveloping it. We are very concerned about her and her people. There is something very dangerous going on. We thought that maybe what caused that incident was somehow related to earth –The Mystic Moon- .Therefore, the Rulers of Gaea had decided to send me to Earth so I could find a solution… And fate put me in your way… the other day when you saved me, I was sure that I have find one of the persons I was searching for.

Van, you're a draconian. You were born in Atlantis, but you were sent here to protect the Mystic Moon… As for Hitomi, she's the Seer: "The One". You both represent the future for all our destinies… Together, you're one and very powerful… But whenever you are apart, you grow weaker and weaker…

Now, The Leader is from Earth, he wishes the destruction of Atlantis, but he can't do that alone… He needs you and Hitomi, and a third person that has the will of destruction. Everything that he had planned worked perfectly well for now. He was the reason of your separation (you being here and her left alone in Tokyo) so that he could intrude a new person (the third one) - (AN: the third person is Dilandau, he was with her in the restaurant) - in her life…

His plan is very devilish, you don't have to know the whole details, and I'm not allowed to say them anyway, it could change the future. We have to be sure that you're going to help and cooperate. If you turn us down, it will mean the end of the whole world; because as soon as he'll be done with Atlantis, he'll attack us and Earth… And we won't be able to fight him back… Everything depends on your choice."

Van and Merle, stood in shock for more than ten minutes, they weren't understanding or believing any word of what he said.

"You really are a crazy man"

"No, for once, I'm very serious… It's a real serious matter. Now, I've enjoyed pretty much acting like a fool, but, really, you have to believe me."

"What do we have to do? What do we have to do to save Hitomi?"

"Does that mean that you accept?"

"All my life, I knew that I belonged to somewhere else, and only with Hitomi I could feel somehow home. She should have felt the same way. That's why we're together related."

"Exactly, you both come from Atlantis, as for Merle, she comes from Gaia, I always know a Gaia woman when I see one"

"Was there something real, between us?"

"Of course"

"What part"

"All of it"

"Now, Van, we have to act before it's too late…"

……………………………………………………………………………………………….

"Where am I? I'm not home…"

"You're finally awake I'll go tell my master…"

"Wait… you're… you look familiar… you're… you're the old woman that was sitting next to me on the plane!"

"Oh… so you do remember me…"

"What am I doing here? Can you please tell me?"

"The Leader, Master Albatou, the servant Gollum, and I went to the place you were hiding and brought you here. The Leader wishes to see you."

_The Angel that I saw, and the feelings that I got were all a dream? Why did I feel weird and I began saying sorry about something… Obscure ideas were overwhelming me… What's that place? Van…Please, help me…I feel so confused…so lost… _

I hope you liked this chapter!

Thanks for everyone who reviewed and for everyone who reads this!

ML (Kogayjilynz)


End file.
